


Fragments

by SchizoCherri



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cloud day ran away on me..., Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, I guess you could say it... multiplied~, I managed to do everyday, KHR Rarepair Week 2018, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Supernatural AU - Freeform, bed sharing, yay!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchizoCherri/pseuds/SchizoCherri
Summary: Bits of light that merge and gleam.(Short bits for KHR Rarepair week 2018)





	1. It Works For Them - Fon/Lal

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Storm - Soulmate AU

“I never put much thought into the talk of red strings,” Fon admitted, leaning against the counter as he watched Lal cook. “A true love tied just to you… I’d rather forge my own bonds than bow to the whims of fate.”

The soldier snorted. “We have that in common. My life is my own and no one else’s. My parents learned that the hard way.” Lal clicked the stove off and ladled some of the meat sauce over a waiting bowl of rice and handed it over to Fon. “Try not to die.”

It had been something of a challenge. Fon mentioned being partial to spicy foods, and well, Lal _had_ grown up in India before forcing her way in to COMBUSIN. And to his credit, Fon barely reacted to the first bite, simply placing the bowl back down and taking a long drink of water.

“It’s delicious. Though I don’t think any of the other’s would enjoy it quite as much. It would be amusing to watch Reborn try to suffer through a bowl, however.”

“It would, but it would also be a waste of good food.”

“Very true.” Fon gave her a smile and picked his bowl back up, crimson gleaming at his wrist. A matching thread wrapped around Lal’s own. “Thank you for the food.”

Soulmates they might be, but this resolute denial suited them better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything KHR related in almost 10 years, and I haven't published anything in about as long. I'm not entirely happy with this, but I really, really wanted to write something. So I did my best.


	2. To Go Against Sight - Aria/Xanxus/Dino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Sky - Royalty AU

Aria had worried once, when she’d first taken her mother’s crown. Worried about the curse on her line, about her Sight, about doing the one thing Luce had said never to attempt.

She told another about a vision pertaining to them. Two others, actually.

One how he’d be frozen in time if he confronted his ‘father’ over the lies, the second that his sister would die and leave him to rule a kingdom he had no desire for.

Her Sight fractured after that.

But the time of the first vision passed, and he was still free.

The time of the second passed, and his sister lived to inherit the throne.

And Aria Saw again.

Ruling with Prince Consort and Dragon Knight at her side, weakened by a broken curse. Her daughter untroubled by it.

When they came to her after the time of those visions, she smiled and offered them her heart, if they would take it.

-=-=-=-

Her daughter has her dragon’s eyes; her son her consort’s wheat-blond hair.

Her kingdom thrives, and the curse is laid to rest through knowledge shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did not want to cooperate with me at all...
> 
> If it's confusing (because by brain didn't want to work their names into the writing proper) Aria's consort and dragon are Dino and Xanxus.


	3. Tumultuous - Squalo/Basil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: Sun - Enemies to Friends to Lovers

**Enemies**

His lungs burned but he couldn’t stop. His master had told him to get the rings he bore to the heir and he would do as told. All he had to do was stay ahead of the assassin that chased after him as if he were prey.

**Friends(?)**

“Come again?” Squalo asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger Rain. Basil simply smiled, sharp and cunning.

“I want to contract the Varia to kill Iemitsu Sawada,” the teen repeated. “His sins should come home to roost.”

**Lovers**  
Basil parried the sword, only to trip backwards when Squalo hooked a foot behind his ankle and tugged. He grabbed the front of the assassin’s jacket as he fell, wheezing when the other man’s weight landed on him, and got a sharp nip on his throat for his troubles. Squalo’s breath was warm against his skin and Basil tilted his head back to give him better access.

“Sometimes I wonder if you hold back just to get pinned.”

Basil snorted. “You skewer me if I did.”

“Damn straight I would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this week is just gonna be me flying by the seat of my pants and writing/posting right before I go to sleep...


	4. Rite - Mukuro/Haru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: Lightning - Fantasy AU

Today was the day. Haru was finally going to summon her familiar! She’d trained long and hard, and now she’d be able to be a proper priestess, just like Kyoko and Hana were. Haru’s familiar was going to be just as awesome as their’s too. No! Even more awesome.

Haru nodded to herself, double checked that everything was in it’s proper place and all the seals and offerings were set, then pricked her finger and let a drop of blood fall on to the etched lines at her feet, whispering the words of beckoning, setting her will into her voice as she spoke.

A wind picked up, tugging at Haru’s clothes and hair, when there was a sharp crack in the air followed by a deafening silence. And then: “So you’re the little one who called to me?”

They - _he_ \- was pretty, with midnight hair and mismatched eyes; one blue, the other an unsettling crimson. Haru flushed as she stared at him, cheeks reddening as she remembered that he had asked her a question.

“H-haru,” she forced out, still staring because pretty! Even prettier than Kyoko’s Byakuran (and Haru had thought that no body was prettier than Byakuran). Her familiar - and he was hers, Haru could feel the fledgling bond that tied them together - let out a low laugh and reached out to curl his fingers beneath her chin, tilting her head back.

“My mistress is a charming thing,” he said, mouth quirking into a sharp smile as he traced Haru’s lower lip with his thumb. “You may call me Mukuro.”

Then Haru found herself being kissed, forcefully and with a vicious fervor.


	5. Request - Hibari/Hana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Five: Rain - Handcuffs

“Really?” Hana asked, eyeing the item Hibari was spinning on his finger. “I never took you to be kinky.” The spinning stopped and the other teen glared at her. “Though given that phrase you like, I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Hana didn’t see him move, only felt a weight settle on her wrists. The handcuff Hibari had been toying with encircled them and he pulled the chain that connected them forward, dragging Hana closer to the desk.

“You’re bothering me. What do you want?” His voice was sharp, and Hana wanted nothing more then to demand he take the cuffs off but knew it would be futile.

“…I want to know why Kyoko’s been so distant. We’ve hardly talked since she started hanging out with Sawada more, and she’s been down right avoiding me lately!”

“Why would I know or care?” Hibari asked.

“Because you rule this entire damn city, that’s why.”

A heavy silence fell between the two of them. And then:

“Surprise me.”

“What.”

“Surprise me,” Hibari repeated. “If you can I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

How did one even go about surprising the demon prefect? A thought popped into Hana’s mind, a long shot, but the only thing she could think to do. She stepped nearer, into Hibari’s personal space, and kissed him.

It was obvious that he didn’t use any sort of chapstick, as his lips were rough against hers, but Hana was surprised at how much she was enjoying kissing him.

Finally she pulled back and steadily met Hibari’s wide eyed gaze.


	6. Sanctuary - Yuni/Lambo/Futa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: Cloud - Kidnapping

If Futa was honest with himself, this was one of his more pleasant kidnappings. He’d been given a fairly nice room, three meals a day, and was even allowed to walk around his captor’s manor.

Even more surprising though, was that he hadn’t once been asked to make a ranking. Every other person who had held him had done so in desire of that talent, not that Futa had willingly used it in years, nearly all of them turning to coercion or pain in an effort to claim it.

“I’m a Seer, Futa,” his captor said when asked, eyes gleaming orange as she giggled. “While your rankings would be useful for minute details, I don’t need them.”

“…Then why keep me here?” She sighed and set her tea cup down.

“There are other who still want that power. You could leave, yes, I’d even let you walk out that door right now if you asked, but you’d risk being taken again.” Her fingers slid around the rim of the cup. “You have no combat training, and if you leave you’ll break, sooner rather than later.”

Her offer to let him leave was tempting, so very tempting, but Futa knew she was correct in her assessment of him. “And if I said I wanted to visit the village?”

“Then I’d let you, and assign a guard if you’d be willing to it.”

-=-=-=-

Futa took her up on that, and for the first time in years was able to wander freely about, a guard closely trailing behind. “I thought for sure you were gonna question Yuni sooner,” the other man said. “You do seem pretty Cloudy, you know.”

“How was I supposed to know I could if no one said anything?”

“Would you have believed us if we had?” the guard asked.

“Not really,” Futa admitted. He paused for a moment, wondering if he really did want this all to be true, and decided to take a risk. “She never gave me your name.” Futa received a wide grin in response.

“It’s Lambo.”

-=-=-=-

Lambo was loud and friendly, and a little full of himself, and Futa found himself surprised at how much he enjoyed just being able to talk with another person in a normal way. He also learned a lot about the woman who had taken him, because Lambo talked incessantly.

Yuni di Giglio Nero was nineteen, enjoyed reading, origami, and tea, and Lambo adored her. They’d been dating for years now, and it was obvious to Futa that Lambo would do anything for her.

Apparently she’d been plotting to offer Futa sanctuary for years but had only recently gained enough power to be able to do so.

“Yuni wants you to be happy,” Lambo had said.

-=-=-=-

Futa woke to fingers running gently through his hair and Yuni smiling softly down at him. “Should I just move your bed into the library?” she teased. “Come on, there’s cake waiting.” Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek Yuni left, presumably making her way towards the sitting room.

She’d been doing that for a while now, kissing his cheek whenever he and Lambo returned to the manor, and it kept leaving Futa confused. Lambo just brushed his concerns off when he brought them up, only saying that it was something Yuni did for people she like.

There was a way for Futa to figure out just what was going on, had been feeling the words and statistics resting heavy on his tongue for the past few months, but every time he pushed the desire down and every time Yuni met him with a small unreadable smile and another kiss.

-=-=-=-

“Happy Birthday!” Yuni and Lambo said in unison when he finally made his way to the sitting room. Futa had known for a while that they were going to do something for him, but it hadn’t exactly sunk in until just that moment that it was really happening. He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips.

“Thank you.”

Yuni just shook her head and dragged him over to the table. “It’s nothing.”

“Come on, make a wish!” Lambo said, gesturing to the lit cake. It was just the three of them, and as Futa bent to blow the candles out, a strange thought crossed his mind. He wanted a kiss. An actual, proper kiss, but strangely not just from Yuni.

His cheeks flushed as he pulled back. He couldn’t really want that, could he?

“Futa?” Yuni’s voice was quiet, and Futa realized that she’d taken his hands in hers. “It’s okay.” His gaze flicked from her face to Lambo’s, and the taller man just nodded.

“Yuni’s been talking about this for a long time,” Lambo said. “It’s still your choice in the end, but both of us do like you.”

Yuni squeezed Futa’s fingers. “I Saw you break when I was 11. So I decided to save you. Lambo agreed to help when I told him, and I fell for the you I Saw in the time that followed. I knew it wasn’t the real you, but then when you agreed to stay I Saw you again, happy and alive with me and Lambo, and I want that, really want that, but I know that’s not my choice to make. I like you for _you_ , Futa, and I know if we aren’t honest it’ll just end up pushing you away.”

Again ratings gathered unbidden to Futa’s throat, and for the first time in ages he let one slip past his lips, “The people Yuni di Giglio Nero loves most are Lambo Bovino and Futa de la Stella.”

The words registering in Futa’s head startled him out of his trance, everything that had been floating crashing back down as he realized what he’d done.

“Still your choice,” Yuni said, echoing Lambo’s words from earlier. “Always.”

Again Futa looked between the other two, and finally came to a decision. “Okay.” He nodded, more to himself than anything. “I want to try.”

Yuni grinned widely and Lambo laughed, reaching out to tug Futa into a hug. “Can I kiss you?” he asked.

Futa blushed again, but instead of saying anything he leaned up and pressed a light kiss against Lambo’s mouth. Yuni pulled Futa down when he pulled back, stealing her own kiss from him, and for the next few minutes they stood there and shared lite kisses.

“Happy Birthday, Futa,” they breathed against his mouth, and Futa let himself be happy for the first time in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is both late, and basically as long as the rest of what I've written combined.


	7. Camaraderie - Ganauche III  & Brow Nie Jr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven: Mist - Bed Sharing

He hated this stupid position. Sure it was an honor (usually) to be in the post he had now, and he had access to all kinds of information he’d never have been able to see other wise, but his so called Sky was borderline senile (not that he’d ever say that to his face, he wasn’t _that_ dumb), and he was constantly being treated like a child. And the _names_. He could deal with being a sweet, but thanks for the damn reminder that he was basically seen as a replaceable meat shield!

Someone flopped down on to the bed, tucked against his side. “Sorry, Andrea,” he felt mumbled into his neck.

Andrea, or Ganauche III as everybody and their dog called him nowadays, sighed and ran a hand lit with Sun flames down his bed mate’s back, carefully easing them into muscle and bone. “I told you, I wasn’t just going to abandon you, Michele,” he said. “And your ribs are trying to fracture again.”

“Dammit.” This was his best friend, the one he woke Lightning flames for, because he knew things wouldn’t be pretty if Timoteo’s older guardians found out about Michele’s secret. “I hate this.”

“Don’t I know it. It take it he was being as stubborn as ever?”

Michele nodded, head still tucked into the crook of Andrea’s neck. “He keeps having me use my flames as a low level pain killer, no matter how much I try and tell him it’s a bad idea and that he really needs to have a full check over by a properly trained Sun. Even you’d be a better choice! At least you sat though Sun courses back at the Academy.”

“Unfortunately he’s old and set in his ways. They all are.” Michele snorted.

“It’s like we’re not even people,” he complained. “Oh wait, we’re not. No, we’re just desserts there to look nice and not have him loose face.”

“Tell us how you really feel.”

“I’d punch you if I had any energy.”

“Go to sleep then,” Andrea said. “You can punch me in the morning.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for all that the last one gave me trouble, this I typed out in like 30 min...


	8. Tease - Bluebell/I-pin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight: Earth/Flameless - Supernatural AU

Bluebell hummed as delicate fingers slid across the scales on her arm, tail flicking in the water and knocking water at her companion.

“That’s cold!” I-pin complained, droplets trailing over her collar bone and down into her shirt. The mermaid just giggled.

“It’s just harmless fun,” she said, draping herself across the other girl’s lap. I-pin flushed at the contact; Bluebell knew she was pretty and that humans had such strange thoughts on decency. It was rather cute. “Is there anything else you want to touch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I managed to stick to my guns and write something for everyday (even if I was late doing day six)! I'm super happy with myself.


End file.
